Sudah Pasti Ini Mimpi Buruk
by RallFreecss
Summary: Malam itu Genos tak dapat kembali memejamkan matanya dan berbaring di futon.
**Title :**

 **Sudah Pasti Ini Mimpi Buruk**

 **Genre :**

 **Family, Drama**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **One Punch Man © ONE and Yusuke Murata**

 **Story © RallFreecss**

 **Warn :**

 **OOC, Oneshoot, Slight!SaiGenos**

* * *

Malam itu Genos tak dapat tidur dengan tenang.

Ia bangun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, cyborg muda itu tak dapat kembali memjamkan matanya karena bunga tidur yang baru saja ia lihat. Ingatan mengenai hari itu kembali berputar dikepalanya bagai kaset rusak, terus mengulang di bagian yang sama tanpa ada yang tahu kapan kelanjutannya akan terliat.

Mata robotiknya memandang lengan metalnya nanar, jari-jarinya dikepal kuat, seolah ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak boleh terus terjerat masa lalu agar dapat lebih kuat. Kini Genos melirik ke arah kamar mandi yang lampunya menyala, ia sudah langsug dapat menebak bahwa Tatsumakilah yang menggunakan toilet karena futon di sisi kiri Saitama kosong.

"Sensei," panggil Genos dengan suara pelan.

Suaranya terdengar cukup jelas karena malam itu begitu sunyi, mengingat hanya merekalah penghuni apartemen itu—bahkan mungkin satu-satunya yang tinggal di kota Z. Genos kembali memanggil gurunya pelan, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut dan pelan, seperti berbisik. Kemudian pria itu dikejutkan oleh Saitama yang tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya. "Ada apa?" Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya pria itu dengan parau karena baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Genos buru-buru memperbaiki posisi selimutnya sebagai alasan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk dalam. Saitama hanya memperhatikan muridnya itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa? Kau takut ke toilet sendirian?"

"Eh?" Genos ganti menoleh bingung karena entah kenapa gurunya ini bisa berpikir seperti itu. Genos bukan anak kecil lagi walau tingkanya kadang ceroboh, jadi tak ada alasan utuk takut pergi ke toilet sendiri. Cyborg itu bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasa dari takut yang dimaksud Saitama.

"Tidak, aku tidak perlu ke toilet, Sensei." Jawab Genos.

"Oh, jadi kenapa? Mimpi buruk?" kini pertanyaan Saitama tepat sasaran. Genos tiba-tiba saja refleks meremas selimutnya, entah kenapa sesuatu di dalam dirinya meyuruh pemuda itu untuk tidak bercerita apapun pada Saitama. "Sepertinya tebakanku benar." Gumam Saitama.

Genos bersurai pirang itu kini menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Genos kadang tak paham, apakah emosi semacam ini wajar dimiliki olehnya yang seorang cyborg. Memang benar, emosinya tidak benar-benar tumpul meski nyaris semua organ ditubuhnya adalah buatan tetapi terkadang ia bisa leih emosional daripada manusia itu sendiri. Apa ini karena sesuatu yang disebut darah muda? Tunggu dulu, rasanya Genos sudah tak lagi memiliki hal-hal semacam itu.

Saitama lambat laun kesal dengan sikap muridnya ini, kenapa dia senang sekali menyembunyikan perasaannya seperti itu. Yah, walau bukan berarti ia akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan semua gundah Genos karena kalau ia sampai meluberkan semua bisa jadi sebuah novel siap jual karena Genos payah dalam menyingkat cerita. Maka Saitama kembali mencoba menebak karena sedikit banyak ia merasa penasaran akan mimpi yang diliht Genos hingga ia berwajah seperti itu.

Bermacam-macam tebakan muncul dalam kepala si botak itu, tapi satu-satunya yang dirasa paling tepat adalah tebakan yang satu ini, "Mimpi tentang masa lalu, ya? Tentang cyborg gila yang mengamuk dan menghancurkan semuanya?"

Lagi-lagi terkaan Saitama tepat sasaran. Genos jadi curiga gurunya ini adalah titisan Shibabawa-sama yang sudah meninggal itu, "Sensei.." suara cyborg itu entah bagaimana bergetar kala Saitma memandangnya dengan mata sendu. "Aku benar, ya?"

Kedua lengan besi yang terpasang pada tubuh Genos bergerak menarik selimutnya lebih tingi kala tubuhnya perlahan turun berbaring pada _futon_. "Ayo, kita tidur kembali, Sensei." Ajak Genos canggung.

Melihat Genos seolah menolak untuk bercerita, Saitama pun berhenti memaksa dan ikut berbaring di futonnya Kedua matanya memandangi tubuh Genos yang memunggunginya, padahal biasanya cyborg itu akan tertidur dengan posisi menghadap langit-langit ataupun miring ke arah Saitama. Pasti ia kembali ingat akan kenangan mengerikan itu.

"Genos, maafkan aku, ya.." ujar Saitama pelan, kepekaan telinga Genos terhadap suara membuatnya dapat mendengar gumaman gurunya itu. Dengan cepat cyborg itu memutar posisi tubuhnya menghadap Saitama.

"Kalau saja aku bertemu denganmu sedikit lebih cepat..."

Sclera hitam dengan iris kuning itu terbelalak, "Sensei..."

Sebuah kedipan membutakan pandangan Genos akan gurunya sejenak, tapi kemudian sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya., "Anda baik sekali, Sensei. Tapi ini sama sekali bukan kesalahan sensei. Lagi pula semua itu terjadi 4 tahun yang lalu, saat Sensei belum menjadi pahlawan," jelas Genos.

"Tubuh ini adalah buah yang ku petik karena ketidak berdayaanku saat itu..." Genos mengepalkan tangannya, "Kalau saja saat itu aku lebih kuat.." mata yang biasanya memancarkan semangat masa muda itu tiba-tiba meredup, pandangannya menjadi sendu seolah semua yang berharga garinya direnggut paksa.

Saitama tiba-tiba bergerak cepat mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk mendekap Genos erat, kesunyian langsung menghampiri ruangan itu sesaat setelah wajah Genos menempel pada dada Saitama, "Sen...sei?"Genos berusaha mengintip wajah Saitama yang berubah canggung.

"Maaf, aku hanya merasa kalau aku tak melakukan hal ini kau akan menangis," tangan Saitama mendekap erat pinggul Genos, sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap rambut sintetis pirang lembut itu. "Kau ingin rambut seperti milikku, Sensei? Aku bisa minta profesor membuatkannya untukmu." Tanya Genos dengan polosnya.

Saitama merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Genos kesal, "Genos, cobalah untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat merusak suasana."

"Oh, maafkan aku..." Genos menunduk, Saitama hanya mendengus dan kembali memeluk Genos erat. Indra peraba pahlawan kelas B itu dapat merasakan dinginnya tubuh Genos yang sama sekali tak dibaluk kulit, melainkan berbagai suku cadang berkualitas yang terkadang berderit mengerikan. Sama sekali tak ada kehangatan pada anak itu. Dingin, benar-benar , bahkan kehangatan tubuh Saitama pun tak mampu menghangatkannya.

"Sensei, pelukan anda seperti pelukan Ayahku dulu, tolong peluk aku sedikit lebih lama lagi," pinta Genos pelan, tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Saitama pun memeluk cyborg itu lebih erat, membiarkan Genos meringkuk dalam dekapannya hingga semua kecemasan dan rasa takut anak itu menghilang, menguap di udara dan tak lagi muncul.

Mata Genos perlahan tertutup, dengkuran Genos terdengar lucu—persis anak kecil, melihtnya Saitama hanya tersenyum tipis dan menepuk kepala Genos pelas, "Selamat tidur, Genos."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _Omake_ :

Tatsumaki yang sudah menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet keluar dengan wajah lega. Kini ia sudah bisa kembali tidur dengan nyenyak di futonnya. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya wanita itu ketika melihat Saitama tidur dengan posisi memeluk Genos erat.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini!?" seru Tatsumaki kesal.

Wanita bersurai hijau itu segera memisahkan pasangan yang terlihat seperti ayah dan anak itu agar tercipta ruang diantara keduanya. Kemudian Tatsumaki berbaring disana dan memasang selimut untuk menghangatkan ketiganya.

Kini mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga kecil nan bahagia yang tidur bersama walau tak jelas siapa yang ayah, siapa ibunya, dan yang mana anaknya.


End file.
